


Hush Baby

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort after a bad dream, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has a bad dream, one that comes more often then not of days in the past, and Thorin is there to chase it all away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Baby

Thorin had himself seated on the chair in front of the fire, leg up on one knee as he relaxed against the back of the chair in his bed chambers. He was watching the flames dance on the logs as he quietly puffed at the pipe he held between his lips. He'd just taken the last puff before leaning forwards to tap out the pipe on the side of the stone in the fire place when he heard the quiet whines from his bed. Thorin frowns a little as he leans back in his seat to glance over at the bed to see the body beneath the covers twitching under them. He knew it was only a matter of minutes before the boy would really start tossing and turning if it was that dream.

Thorin stands from his chair and pads softly across the room towards the bed before setting his pipe on the nightstand beside the bed. He can hear Fili's heavy pants and watches his face twist in pain as his left arm grips tightly at the furs over his body. There's sweat making his loose curls cling to his forehead and Thorin reaches out a hand to gently brush back the wet hair from the boy's face. Fili nearly screams, letting out a sudden cry that makes the King jump back in shock as Fili's panicked gaze stares up at him from the touch. "Fili, it is just me. Hush now you are safe." Thorin calls softly and he's reaching out his hand again, but Fili slaps it away and sits up right so fast his hair shifts forwards into his face.

"T-Thorin?" he calls out in a broken tone and Thorin's unsure if he should reach out and try to touch the prince again or not. It's nothing new for Fili to still be lost in the dream world when he wakes so abruptly like this and Thorin knows the haze will lift within a few seconds. What should startle him, but has already happened too many times to count, is the tears that suddenly begin spilling from Fili's eyes as the prince sobs quietly, head dropping forwards and his blond curls cover his face. So it was that dream then. "Fili, kidhuzur nidoy...you are safe now." Thorin coos softly and he so very slowly moves over to sit on the edge of the bed in front of Fili, gently pushing his leg aside so he didn't sit on it. 

He reaches out for his nephew with his left hand and gently cups Fili's face and watches as he leans into the touch. The tears slip down his cheeks and wet the King's hand, but he cares not for the feeling and rubs his thumb over the boy's cheek. "Come Fili." Thorin orders in a low soothing tone as he moves his large palm around to cup the back of the prince's neck, urging him to shuffle closer. Fili does, but only slightly and leans forward to rest his forehead against Thorin's chest, tears still spilling from his eyes as he cries. Thorin moves his right hand around to slip in behind the younger dwarf's back and pulls him gently towards him until he's sitting in his Uncle's lap, feet still on the bed. 

Thorin holds his nephew against his chest, letting Fili adjust himself into a more comfortable position and hooking his left hand around Thorin's waist. Neither talk as Thorin holds his nephew close to his chest, feeling Fili's breath against his neck when he rests his head on his shoulder. After a few moments the King begins to hum softly of a tune he'd sung to his nephews when they were younger and still does when his older nephew gets like this. "I am sorry Uncle." Fili mumbles against his Uncle's neck gently, rubbing his nose along the bare flesh before pressing a kiss to the spot behind Thorin's ear. "Hush Fili, do not apologize for there is nothing you need to say sorry for." Thorin explains softly and slowly lays himself back on the bed, dragging Fili down with him.

"I had th-," Fili began to explain again and Thorin turns his head and reaches his left hand up to cup the boy's chin gently. He angles his head up just enough to press a tender kiss to Fili's lips and earns a little smile. "I know, you do not need to explain anything to me my kidhuzur nidoy." the King says softly and smiles at Fili as the boy rolls onto his stomach before pulling himself up on his hand and knees. The movements are slow and languid as he spreads his legs just wide enough to straddle Thorin's waist. The King moves his hands and rests them on either side of Fili's waist, looking over his nephew's form above him. 

His eyes do not linger on the boy's right shoulder for long, far too used to seeing the empty space where his arm used to be by now, but more focused on the head currently lowering down to press a kiss to his cheek. Thorin smiles at the tender touch and turns his head slowly, enjoys the way Fili rubs his nose across his face to bump against his own before they share an actual kiss. Fili's smile grows when he feels his Uncle's fingers running through his hair to push it out of his face and the kiss deepens just like that. It's a slow build as lips and tongue move together, causing quiet kissing sounds as they continue to kiss the other. Temperatures begin to rise and hands start to roam, but neither tries to take things further. 

It's only when Fili's arm trembles as he tries to keep himself up when Thorin pulls his boy down to lay more fully on top of him off his arm. It stops the kiss for now and the King is content to let Fili rest his head down on his chest. The older dwarf raises his left hand up to gently card through the prince's hair while his other hand rubs slowly over Fili's back. "Men lananubukhs menu." Thorin whispers into the hair on top of the boy's head and earns a quiet sleepy sigh while his nephew adjusts to a more comfortable position. He barely hears the words as Fili whispers them back before he falls asleep right there on Thorin's chest and the King doesn't have the heart to move so he ends up falling asleep just like that, holding his golden boy close.

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul Meanings:
> 
> kidhuzur nidoy ((golden boy))  
> Men lananubukhs menu ((I love you))


End file.
